


The New Life

by Destroyed_Hearts



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon destroyed, He comes back, I felt soppy when I wrote this, I just wanted to make it sad at first, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Reincarnation, They love each other and you can't tell me otherwise, but don't worry, i know it says major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyed_Hearts/pseuds/Destroyed_Hearts
Summary: Louis died. He died and things changed in ways that both Claudia and Lestat had never expected. Centuries pass, and the strain is becoming more obvious. But one day, he comes back, and Claudia and Lestat will never let him go again.Even if some others were inclined to disagree.





	

Chapter One

Lestat's undead heart shattered in a million pieces. Claudia was sobbing behind him, Armand comforting her the best way he could. Lestat could barely bring himself to look at either of them. Claudia had tried to kill him and had manipulated his Louis into thinking that it was a good idea and that he deserved it and that Lestat just saw both of them as toys. She had used Louis' paternal feelings towards her to manipulate him into taking her side. 

And then Armand had listened to Louis when he told him to go and save Claudia first. Louis was literally getting torn to pieces and yet all he thought of was keeping the girl he saw as a daughter safe. Armand swallowed thickly as he watched a single tear fall down the cheek of Lestat. He didn't realise that the older vampire was capable of such emotion. 

"Lestat..."

"Silent. Please be silent. This is your fault. You let them kill him."

"You killed them."

"Too late! I killed them too late! I didn't kill them in time! He's gone, Armand! My Louis is gone!"

The snarl caused the redhead to flinch. Claudia was curled on the floor and Lestat snapped at her next. He had to. At the end of the day, she was the real one at fault here. 

"Stop your sniveling Claudia! You are the one who caused this! If you hadn't tried to kill me, they wouldn't have tried to kill you! And then Louis wouldn't have to had died trying to protect you, you selfish little tart!"

"Me?! I'm the selfish one!? Well, if you had just treated Louis and I with the respect that we deserved I never would have tried to kill you in the first place!!!"

The two were staring each other down, and Armand was almost anxiously waiting for the bloodshed between the two. And yet, it didn't happen. Instead, the two of them hugged. Lestat pulled the girl into his arms as she sobbed into his chest and he cried into her hair. 

"We have to be strong, for Louis. In his honour, I will do my best to take care of you."

"And I you. He loved you, Lestat. I know he regretted leaving you. He never would have if I hadn't forced the situation."

Lestat hummed softly. Armand had taken his leave, also mourning the loss of Louis. He had just started to befriend the other vampire, and to see him literally torn to pieces was quite heartbreaking. He knew Lestat would never forgive him for not turning against the other vampires sooner. 

Centuries passed since that day, and Claudia and Lestat tried to carry on normally without Louis, but it was hard. They were both volatile, angry, and arguments often ended in physical fights. But they never dared to leave each other. Not once did they dare leave each other. The other was the only link that they had left to Louis. And neither of them dared to go back to their home in New Orleans. Lestat had it rebuilt, yes, but neither of them had the heart to go to the place where Louis' coffin and all of his possessions now lay. 

The modern world often confused the two of them. Lestat was terrified of helicopters. Even the sound of them made him flinch. Claudia found it hilarious. But Lestat got his revenge when they went to the first roller coaster opening. She freaked out and refused to even go on it with him. It was hilarious to the older vampire. 

The anniversary of Louis' death was always very difficult for the two of them. Lestat would mope around for a whole week, and Claudia once caught him sat at the piano just crying. It had been that day that she finally realised Louis' importance to Lestat, and how wrong she had been to imply to Louis that he was nothing but a fledgling to toy with to Lestat. 

He meant so much more. 

Lestat was now a rockstar. And Claudia was his protegee. Though, she had a more classical taste. In any case, they were famous for their music in the modern world, and Lestat was using his fame and fortune to do anything he could to try and forget Louis. Drugs, alcohol, men, women, massacres. Anything. And Claudia had had enough by now. Louis was too important to forget, and she knew there was only one place to remind Lestat of that simple fact. 

"Papa Lestat?"

"Hm?"

"I wish to go back to New Orleans."

The reaction she received was instant. He froze, not daring to breathe as he turned to her with large eyes. 

"What?"

"I want to go back to New Orleans. I want to go home."

The word home caused him to flinch, which caused Claudia to scowl at him. 

"I am tired of pretending that he never existed Lestat! I want to be reminded! I want to see a portrait of him and smile at the memory of him! I'm tired of crying!"

He stared at her. He just stared. Gray eyes were completely blank. Claudia wondered if she had broken him. He then looked down at his hands. It was the first time that Claudia noticed the ring. 

It was a simple ring, a blue stone set in silver. It had been a present from Louis. Claudia remembered the day that Louis had presented it to Lestat. Lestat had been utterly shocked because he never told either of his fledglings when his birthday was. And yet there Louis had been, presenting him with a gift that suited him perfectly. He used to wear it all the time. When Louis died he couldn't bear to look at it. Now, Claudia knew he only ever wore it when he was feeling particularly sad and missing Louis dreadfully. 

"I don't know if I can, Claudia. I don't know if I can bare it."

Claudia sighed, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around Lestat's shoulders, and kissed his cheek. 

"Oh Lestat. He would not want you to mourn him so. He loved you. You can not do this to yourself. You will end up hating his memory rather than cherishing it."

Lestat swallowed thickly, before nodding slowly. 

"You're right. Well, it seems as though we should head home. There is one book that Louis used to read all of the time that I was able to save from the fire. I want to read it."

Claudia clapped her hands happily, choosing to ignore the sadness in Lestat's eyes. He was usually very good at hiding it behind charm and fake chipperness. Sometimes he just didn't care about hiding his pain. It was times like these that Claudia questioned why she ever thought that Louis had just been a pawn to amuse Lestat because of how he clung to his humanity. Louis had been Lestat's companion. His kindred spirit. His soulmate. And the way they had been separated was horrific, and Claudia knew it was her fault. 

They were back within New Orleans a few days later. Claudia smiled as she looked around. The place hadn't changed much. It was a bit more modern than it used to be. But it was still the same as it has always been. A place filled with all different kinds of people. A place that Louis had completely adored. 

The house had been completely rebuilt to its former glory. All the furniture and all the decor was the same as it had once been. Claudia felt her heart soar as she stepped through the doors. Lestat stood in the doorway, watching as she pranced happily through the halls. He was unsure how to feel, being in this house again. 

"Oh, Lestat, you've done such a wonderful job! It looks just as I remember it!"

"Yes. It does look exactly how it used to, doesn't it?"

The airy tone to his voice caused Claudia to turn and look at him. He still hadn't walked in to the house yet. He's just looking at the end of the corridor, his face blank. Claudia blinks at him in confusion, before turning to look at what he's looking at, and her undead heart jolted in pain. 

It was a portrait of Louis. Louis de Pointe du Lac in all of his glory, dressed in colours which suited him beautifully, greens and golds and blacks, dressed in the finest clothes. He was sat looking at the painter in a rather unimpressed manner, a book in one of his hands, dark brown hair actually plaited with a green ribbon tying it at the bottom. He looked so handsome, so beautiful, and whoever had painted this portrait had captured his eyes perfectly. The intense green seemed to be sparkling with the emotions that he had been feeling at that moment in time, which seemed to be exasperation and amusement. 

Claudia turned back to Lestat in surprise. Only one person could ever paint Louis so perfectly, but Claudia couldn't recall him painting since it had just been the two of them. Lestat gave her a short smile. 

"It was a sketch that I had for a long time. It had been a quiet night for us. Neither of us were hungry and we did not feel like going out. So, we sat in front of the fire, him reading and I sketching. He always looked at me like this whenever I made a crude comment. It was one on my favourite expressions on him. He looked so at ease. I never made it a portrait until just before he was killed. I was going to present it to him, once I had convinced him to come home to me, so he could see how I saw him."

Claudia swallowed thickly, walking up to Lestat and taking his hand, pulling him in to the house. He was still staring at the portrait. 

"I'm sure he knew, Lestat. I'm pretty sure he knew it."

Lestat looked at her before looking back at the face he kept expecting to see staring at him like that again but then he never did. He wasn't sure what being here would do to him, but he was almost relieved to actually see Louis' face again. That beautiful face that always made his heart leap. The last words he had said to Louis had been hate filled and angry, and he hadn't truly meant it. And he had never got to apologise. 

"Lestat..."

"It's alright, Claudia. This was a good idea. I'm happy to be home."

She gave him a look that didn't look right on her very young face. A look of annoyance and disbelief. Lestat didn't blame her. He didn't quite believe himself. He left the girl alone, letting her explore the house and her refurbished room. And he went to Louis' room. He hesitated at the door, before grasping the golden door knob and opening it. 

The curtains were open to the balcony. The light of the moon filtered through the window and in to the room to light it up. Lestat felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked around. About six bookcases filled the room, with a large bed and a coffin at the foot of the bed. Louis' bed and coffin. And a desk, also cluttered with books that Lestat hadn't been able to fit in the bookcases. A closet, an armchair and a fireplace were there as well. It was cosy and would have been perfect for Louis. Most of Louis' things had survived the fire. And that was one of the biggest reliefs to Lestat. He still had some of his Louis. 

Lestat closed his eyes, and stepped inside. He smiled softly, looking over at Louis' closet which was so much smaller than his and Claudia's. Louis had never had cared much for material things. Just his books, and the company of Lestat and Claudia. That was all his Louis had needed. And both he and Claudia had taken advantage of that. They had destroyed Louis, no one else. 

Lestat choked on that thought. His hands were trembling as he walked over to the desk. The book he was looking for was there, he was sure. Dracula, by Bram Stoker. It was leather bound, of course, an original. Louis had enjoyed the book, finding amusement in it. He then just enjoyed the story. Lestat enjoyed watching him read it. Those green eyes would light up in humour whenever something incorrect was mentioned about vampires. The way his lips would twitch into a small curve just completely enraptured Lestat quickly. 

He picked up the book, and swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the hot burn in his eyes. He could not afford the blood to drip on this book. It was one of Louis' favourite possessions. But as he picked it up, something slipped out of it. Something Lestat never saw before. It was a letter. An old letter, of course, and Louis' impeccable script stood out, making his heart hurt. What hurt more was the fact that the letter was addressed to him. He picked it up off of the floor and decided to read it now. No time like the present after all. 

(Though, he was still stuck in the past. Not that he would ever say it.)

"Lestat,

I honestly don't know what to write. I feel as though I owe you an explanation and yet I am not brave enough to say it to your face. I know that soon, Claudia plans to try and kill you. I don't know when, I just know soon. And I am dreading the day I walk in to the house, our home, to find that either she has succeeded in killing you or making you angry enough that you kill her. 

My heart has been completely torn in half by the two of you. Most of the time I do not even know what to say. I have tried so many times to fix the wedge between the two of you. But now, Lestat, I am tired. I am so very tired. I don't know what to do. So from now on, I shall do nothing, because I do not see anything else that I can do. You are both so stubborn, and while I love you both dearly, I always say to the both of you that your stubbornness will get you killed. 

And yes, Lestat, I love you. I never felt the need to say it because I always assumed that you knew. You always tell me that my mind is too loud. That I'm easy to read. I've been wishing for the past few months you would listen, that you would catch a glimpse of the turmoil I've been feeling within. That you would sense my sadness and fear. But neither of you did. 

Honestly, listen to me. You would probably complain about me whining. I'm just so scared, Lestat. I'm terrified of what is going to happen. I'm terrified that the two of you are going to make me choose between the daughter I adore and the man that I love. 

I will end up picking Claudia. I'm sorry Lestat. We both love her. She is our daughter and I will protect her with my life. I love you, of course I do. We've been through so much together. But I feel as though you don't need me. I feel as though there has been a wedge between us for a while now, one that I can't break through. 

I will miss you Lestat. But I have picked the one who will need me for, at least for now, just a little while longer. I hope one day that you will find this letter, within my favourite book, within one of the many possessions I know I will leave behind. I know Claudia won't manage to kill you, you're far too strong for that. But she will leave and I will follow, for all the reasons that I have stated. And I hope that one day, you will find it within you to forgive me for what I have done, for I will never forgive myself.

I love you, Lestat.

Louis."

Lestat stared at the letter a long time after he finished reading it. The heaviness of how... expendable Louis had felt to Lestat and Claudia before he had died finally sunk in. Louis had felt as though he was only useful to them when they deemed it necessary. And if that wasn't heartbreaking then Lestat wasn't sure what was. And there Louis was, at the end of the letter, asking Lestat for forgiveness. 

Lestat wanted to scream. To yell and to break things and cry. He wanted to tell Louis to shut up, that he was being foolish, that if there was anyone that needed to apologise, it was him. He needed to apologise Louis, get on his knees and beg his green eyed fledgling for forgiveness that he knew he did not deserve. To tell him how important he was. To tell him that Lestat and Claudia were still completely lost without him, even centuries after he had been slaughtered. 

Instead, he placed the letter back on the desk and left the room as quickly as possible, the book now lying forgotten on the seat by said desk. He shut the door behind him and locked it. It would be a long time before he would be able to enter that room again without wanting to rip his heart out of his chest so he could present it to the heavens so Louis could see how much Lestat needed him. It was almost laughable, how all it took to bring Lestat down was a single vampire. He cringed at the thought of what his own maker would do or say to him. Call him pathetic, he was sure. 

He looked out of his bedroom window. He looked at the night life of New Orleans. The modern nights were so different, and yet, so similar at the same time. As Lestat looked out at the people starting to gather in the streets, at the people going out for a night of fun, he decided he might as well join them. 

He had nothing better to do. And to add to that, he was quite hungry. It was the perfect opportunity to try and take his mind off of Louis. 

"Claudia, I'm going out. I'll be back before sunrise."

He did not receive a reply. The vampiress was probably in her room, sat quietly, thinking of Louis, like he expected her to once they had arrived. He sighed before taking his leave. Someone would die tonight, that he was certain of. And he would enjoy his kill, no matter how sad he felt. 

What he did not know was on that night, a young man was going out with his friends for his 21st birthday. He was an orphan, parents and little sister murdered by his older brother when he was young, and tomorrow he would officially be the boss of a very famous fashion industry in New Orleans. The Pointe du Lac Designs was one of the top places for fashion designers and even ran classes for those who wanted to pursue a career in such. The young boss wasn't a huge part of the business. He had a large management team who he met with every month to make sure everything was going smoothly and adored him. His designers adored him as well, and even got him to model their designs. 

Louis de Pointe du Lac was a favourite in the fashion world, even if he was a bit quiet and sullen. Many insisted that it was because of his intense green eyes and the pale skin which just made them even more vibrant that he was a favourite. Others insisted it was his handsome face and fit body. Many insisted that it was because people wanted to imagine what it would be like to run their hands through thick and soft looking dark brown shoulder length hair. Either way, Louis de Pointe du Lac was one of the world's most eligible bachelors. 

But dear Louis just wasn't interested. Other people just didn't attract him, male or female. But, that might be because of the man that haunted his dreams. The blonde man with pale skin and intense gray eyes and a devils may care smile. Louis remembered the bite. He remembered the love he felt for this man and the little girl of his dreams as well. He had flickered, faded memories of his life with these two as well. He says memories. His therapist says that it was his overactive imagination, compensating for the loss of his actual family. 

Louis actually believed it for a while, until his grandfather told him about the man that he had been named after. His ancestor, the first Louis de Pointe du Lac. Apparently he had been quite the loved figure, his slaves adored him, and he was one of the kinder plantation owners at the time. And this man had died in the fire at the first de Pointe du Lac manor, and he had apparently been spotted with a blonde man who the slaves had called the devil, with gray eyes that could look in to their very souls, a few times before his death. It was then that Louis' grandfather gave his opinion that his grandson was the reincarnation of the original Louis, and that his therapist was a complete idiot. 

Louis had always been close with his grandfather, and his fondness for the man grew with every time he said that his shrink was a wack job. If his grandfather could accept such crazy ideas, and yet say that Louis wasn't crazy like his shrink subtly implied, was something that Louis adored the older man for. His best friend, Daniel Molloy, found it completely fascinating, and often insisted that the two of them should write a book about it one day. Louis often wondered why he told Daniel anything. The other just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut half of the time. Though Louis supposed that might be the reason why. He spoke so Louis didn't have to. He had to be careful with Daniel, though. Daniel had some... Mental issues. It was a pretty fragile subject, but since Louis had his own, he would never dare to judge. 

But Louis digressed. As stated earlier, it was his 21st birthday. And according to Daniel and a couple more of his friends, he needed to get out more. And so, the day before he was to be announced as the head of Point du Lac designs, he was dragged out by his friends. Dressed in the tightest pair of black jeans that he owned, and a dark green v-neck tee that clung to his upper body, a pair of expensive black boots, a leather jacket, sunglasses hanging from his v-neck because he knew that he would be dragged into a club and strobe lights hurt his eyes. He left his hair down, and Daniel even made him put on a little eyeliner. 

Daniel Molloy was very proud of his most recent piece of art, thank you very much. 

A few hours later and it led to the moment where Louis sighed, shaking his head in amusement and exasperation as he watched a very drunk Daniel dancing the cha cha slide in the middle of a gay bar. Yep. He honestly didn't know how this was his life right now. And he knew if Lestat was here, he would be laughing, giving Daniel more drinks and in all just encouraging his stupid behaviour. 

Louis hesitated at that thought. Lestat. The man of his dreams. Literally. He often had thoughts like that. Thoughts of what Lestat would say or do in the situations that Louis found himself in. He needed to stop doing that. Lestat was just a figment of his imagination. He downed the rest of his whiskey after that thought caused a really painful twinge in his heart. He could never bring himself to believe that. 

Lestat was bored. He had gone into a couple of bars and clubs and decided that this gay bar was going to be his last stop of the evening before he went home. As he entered, his lips twitched in amusement at the young man who was dancing like a lunatic, obviously very drunk. He truly hoped that his friends had encouraged him to do so. It was hilarious and it would be something that he would film if he knew the man to embarrass him on a later date. 

"Louis...! D-dance with meee!"

Lestat's joyful expression dropped as he heard that name. He felt like growling. Who on earth named their child Louis in this century anyway? He looked back over to the blonde man who had been dancing like a fool, and was now stumbling towards the bar. And that was when Lestat's eyes landed on a very familiar back. With dark brown hair flowing over his shoulders, and pale skin glinting in the strobe lights. The man had turned his head slightly to look at his friend who was practically hanging off one of his arms now, and Lestat could see that he was wearing sunglasses and the blonde was amused because Louis had always had sensitive eyes. 

Panic suddenly rose in Lestat's throat because he knew that this wasn't his Louis, couldn't be his Louis. It wasn't possible. And yet, Lestat was so desperate to walk up to him, to pull him into his arms and kiss him and show him just how much he needed him. He couldn't do that. This wasn't his Louis. 

But he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as this Louis, not his Louis, was reluctantly pulled on to the dance floor by this other man. He watched as the other Louis was coerced into dancing by this man and a few others who Lestat assumed were his friends. And he watched as this Louis took off his sunglasses to reveal an intense pair of green eyes that Lestat thought he would never see again. 

No one else could have those eyes. It wasn't possible. Those eyes were unique. They showed the soul within. And Lestat didn't know what to do. He had never believed in reincarnation, and he never would have thought such a thing would happen to a vampire. Yet, Louis had always been a walking contradiction. 

He was human. His Louis was human. His Louis was brought back to him. Lestat didn't know whether to smile or to cry. And at that moment, their eyes met. Gray met green for the first time in centuries and Lestat felt a lump form in his throat as those eyes widened in what seemed to be shock and recognition. Lestat knew that Louis knew who he was. And that was when they started towards each other. 

Lestat didn't care who he hurt as he pushed people out of his way. He needed Louis in his arms. He needed to breathe in that scent again. He needed to kiss those lips and make sure that Louis knew how much he loved him. He was vaguely amused by how Louis was apologising to whoever he bumped in to. Always the gentleman, his Louis. 

Louis' heart was pounding hard and he could feel his blood rushing so quickly around his head that he thought that he might actually pass out. Louis couldn't afford for that to happen though. He needed to see Lestat. He needed to touch him. He needed to know that he was real. That he wasn't going insane. 

Lestat reached Louis first. He moved so quickly, his hands cradling Louis' face, feeling the warmth of his human skin, looking into those exotic green eyes. He was just staring at his face, taking in every detail. 

"You're here. You're alive. I can actually touch you. I can actually smell you. Oh my god."

The tears that had been threatening to fall since he laid eyes on the reborn man started. Louis had closed his eyes for just a second, his heart beat calming, as if all that it needed to calm was for Louis to feel Lestat's touch. 

"Stat..."

Lestat moved one of his hands to the back of Louis' neck to pull his head forward. He couldn't help it. He needed to kiss him. He needed his warm lips on his own. The first touch of his lips was euphoric to Lestat. It was as he remembered. The taste, the warmth. He smiled against the now human Louis' lips, at peace with himself for the first time in his life. 

"Stat... I missed you."

The husky voice against his lips caused the blonde vampire to shiver, but he chuckled in response all the same. 

"I missed you too, My Louis. But do not worry. After all, the night is young. And we have forever, now. Right?"

Louis gave him a small and soft smile. 

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can only hope I haven't destroyed the characters too much for you. I just really wanted to write this.


End file.
